


Kinktober Challenge 2020 -- Sanscest Edition

by Gleae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alley Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Assisted Masturbation, Bath Sex, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Breeding, Choking, Consensual Drugging, Costumes, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Ecto-Breasts (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Electro play, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Genital Piercing, Halloween, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Honeymoon, Hospital Sex, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Kinktober, Kinktober2020, Knifeplay, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Mind Control, Mirror Sex, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sacrum_Lacing, Scratching, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shibari, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Stockings, Strip Tease, Tentacles, Thigh_Riding, Touch-Starved, Vampire AU, Vibrators, Voice Kink, Wall Sex, ballgags, masquerade au, servitude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleae/pseuds/Gleae
Summary: After extensive research and the collection of as many lists as I could find, I compiled my own Kinktober Challenge List for this year. It will be a collection of different stories, concepts, AUs, and ships, and will over all just be different stuff I wanted to write.
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Dreammare, InkFresh, Poth(GothxPalette)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	1. Praise Kink/Voice Kink -- Poth

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Praise Kink/Voice Kink  
> 2\. Oral Sex/Dirty talk  
> 3\. Humiliation/Thigh Riding  
> 4\. Oviposition/Breeding  
> 5\. Shibari/Sacrum Lacing  
> 6\. Blindfold/Handcuffs/Ball Gags  
> 7\. Accidental Stimulation  
> 8\. Knife Play/Sensory Deprivation  
> 9\. Phone Sex/Touch Starved  
> 10\. Shower/Bath Sex  
> 11\. Public Sex/Balcony  
> 12\. Overstimulation/Genital Piercing  
> 13\. Masquerade/Against a wall  
> 14\. Biting/Scratching/Marking  
> 15\. Forced Orgasm/Electro Play  
> 16\. Alleyway sex  
> 17\. Dom & Sub/Mind Control-Hypnotism  
> 18\. Honeymoon/Cream Pie/Impregnation  
> 19\. Double Penetration/Pregnancy  
> 20\. Size Kink/Tentacles  
> 21\. Nipple Play/Servitude  
> 22\. Hospital Sex  
> 23\. Orgasm Denial/Fingering/Begging  
> 24\. Lingerie/Stockings  
> 25\. Assisted Masterbation/Vibrators  
> 26\. Mirror Sex  
> 27\. Nudes/Sexting/Rough  
> 28\. Sex Toys/Choking  
> 29\. Aphrodisiacs(Consensual/Mutual drugging)  
> 30\. Hate/Frustration Sex  
> 31\. Halloween/Dressed-up/Strip Tease

Goth groaned as he left the bathroom, shivering slightly at sudden change in temperature from the blanketing warmth of the steam filled room. With the exhaustion from work still gnawing at him, he made his way to the couch where his boyfriend sat with a sketchbook pulled close. Palette glanced up once Goth walked over, quickly setting the book aside, unsurprised once Goth silently helped himself to sit on his lap, straddling his waist.

“Tired?” Palette wrapped his arms around the smaller as he laid his head against the artist's shoulder, nestling himself comfortably against him. A smile softly graced Palette’s face at the faint nod he received in reply, “Take it easy then,” Palette spoke quietly against his partner’s skull, noticing Goth shift slightly, pressing his face into Palette’s neck, “What is it?”

“I want you to keep talking,” Palette chuckled a bit, noticing Goth glance up from its nestled position before, a pale lavender of embarrassment dusting his cheekbones. 

“Why?”

“I like hearing your voice, it makes me feel warm and cozy,” Timidly. the smaller spoke up, his voice muffled as he attempted to hide his face.

“Alright, I love you,” 

“Hmn, you too…” A pleasant hum escaped Goth, his reply subtle as he seemed to melt into the taller.

“You know you’re adorable when you blush,” Palette gently plucked Goth’s chin up, allowing him to study the soft loving features of the smaller’s face before he brought him in for a kiss. Goth eagerly accepted it, pressing closer to his boyfriend.

“Keep going…” Goth muttered against Palette’s ‘lips’, his hands trailing up the artist’s chest to cup the back of his neck. Palette faintly pressed a kiss on Goth’s jaw before leaning into his neck, leaving a line of slow kisses on his upper neck, causing Goth to raise his skull to accommodate the ministration. 

“You’re so beautiful, Goth. Absolutely perfect,” The words were uttered in a lower voice, reverberating on the smaller’s neck, causing Goth to shudder pleasantly in his partner’s hold. He bit his lower ‘lip’ to stifle the moan he knew was begging to fall from his tongue, slowly exhaling to compose himself again. Palette closed his sockets as he pressed his ‘lips’ onto Goth’s neck again, letting it linger far longer than before, simultaneously trailing one of his hands down to Goth’s leg to pull the smaller impossibly closer. Palette hardly pulled back from the kiss he had drawn out as he spoke Goth’s name in a sultry tone, the proceeding whine that the smaller vainly bit back speaking volumes of his anticipation. “Do you want me to keep going?” The artist spoke the words like before, uttering them against the smaller’s skull, curious at how Goth will react.

“Gods… yes please,” Goth responded quickly, the begging words escaping him in a haste, his arms tightening around Palette as a sign of his desire to be near him. Palette’s other hand settled onto Goth’s hip, the fingers slowly slipping under the smaller’s shirt experimentally, before he opted to slide his hand entirely under the fabric to rest it on the small of his partner’s back. The feeling of solid magic around his torso definitely surprised the artist, although he couldn’t say it wasn’t a pleasant discovery to make, glancing up to look at Goth. 

“Weren’t you getting tired?” He asked with a hint of concern lacing the words, wanting to confirm that the other wanted to continue as much as he did. 

“Well you already turned me on, so consider me reenergized,” Palette let off an exhaled laugh, remembering just how much he can underestimate Goth’s willingness to be intimate at the drop of a hat. He hesitated before continuing to speak.

“Want to go to the bedroom first?” Goth stared at his boyfriend for a short moment, finally smirking with an intentful glint in his eyelight, cupping Palette’s face tenderly.

“If you carry me there, I’m all yours~” Palette blushed a vivid yellow and green, being taken aback by his partner’s teasing, noticing the satisfaction on Goth’s face at being able to leave him dumbfoundedly flustered. 

“You think I’d get used to that…” The artist laughed sheepishly, speaking under his breath, which confused Goth due to not catching what Palette said. Not that Palette intended on giving Goth the chance to question it before the smaller was lifted up off the couch, his legs wrapping around Palette’s torso quickly, although feeling secure in Palette’s hold. Palette quickly made his way to their shared room, laying over Goth once he set the smaller down on the bed. 

“Don’t think you’ll get away with teasing me like that,” Goth bit his lower ‘lip’ excitedly, shaking his head ever so slightly.

“I wasn’t expecting to~” Goth spoke confidently, pulling on the front of Palette’s tee to close the already narrowing gap between them, the taller seeming more than inclined to reciprocate the affection.


	2. Oral Sex/Dirty talk -- Afterdeath

“Stop that,” Geno vainly pushed his husband away again as Reaper attempted to lean into the smaller’s neck to tease him. He wouldn’t have minded all that much if it didn’t shift into something more intimate, in which Geno didn’t want to give his husband the satisfaction of giving to him. With a smirk, Reaper took the hand that was shoving him away, keeping it in place as he kissed the palm lovingly, trailing down the wrist with that gentle ministration. 

“I don’t wanna, you’re far too cute for that,” He muttered quietly, seeing Geno roll his eyelight, although allowed for Reaper to continue his affections along his arm.

“Gods, do you ever shut up,” Geno spoke unenthusiastically, although was taken by surprise once Reaper pulled his arm towards him quickly to have him fall against the taller. 

“Maybe if you shut me up with that beautiful cunt of yours, that may work~” Geno went momentarily wide socketed, although that's something he should be more than used to hearing considering he married him. He sighed, looking away from Reaper's cocky smirk, his face slightly flushed at the proposition. 

“You’re a shameless bastard…” Reaper chuckled, wrapping his arms around Geno to hold him against his chest. 

“I’m your shameless bastard, and you love it~” Reaper nestled his face against the side of Geno's skull, noticing his husband’s rather passive response to his proximity. 

“Shut up…” The god kissed the other’s jaw line, speaking quietly against the bone. 

“I already told you how you can, angel,” Geno visibly tensed, the blue on his face flaring up at his partner’s sultry tone, “You want to, don’t you, love?” Reaper continued, reading Geno like an open book and both of which know that. Geno bit his ‘lip’, trying to hide his face in the crook of Reaper’s neck.

“No…” The smaller could feel his husband smirking at him, his face still hidden away as he corrects in a muffled voice, “Maybe…” Reaper chuckled as he kissed Geno’s temple, although quickly drew away to fall back onto the couch they were on, leaving Geno straddled on his lap.

“Go ahead, sweetheart,” Geno managed to get his vivid blush down to a mere dusting again, letting off a short breath before he silently maneuvered the clothes off his lower half, feeling a bit ashamed at just how easily his body subconsciously complied to his husband’s request. The smaller tensed only slightly at the hand the glided up one of his thighs, gently ushering him to move up. The alluring look on Reaper’s face was enough to make Geno to melt already, making that excitement flare up inside him again. He shifted up enough for the god’s mouth to press against the lips of his cunt, the warmth of his breath causing his body to shiver in anticipation. “That’s a good girl~ already so wet for me~” Reaper pressed his ‘lips’ against Geno’s clit, drawing his tongue along it, seeing Geno tense slightly, clearly trying to hold back the noises that wanted to slip out. Seeing how the smaller stifled his voice only made Reaper more insistent on his ministration, curling a hand around the side of his thigh to push him up a bit, lapping at his folds gingerly. Geno noticeably gasped at the shift, but still bit back any unconscious sounds, much to Reaper’s displeasure. “Why don’t you speak up, baby? I want to hear your voice~” Geno faintly glared down at his husband, pressing his thighs against the taller’s skull as a vague threat. 

“You said this would shut you up, don’t make me choke you,” Vivid spite fell from Geno’s mouth, contrary to the much requested arousal, paired with the stinging glare, which only pushed the god to tease his partner more.

“You make it sound like that’s a bad thing, angel~” The smaller scoffed, still evidently blushing from a confusing mix of shame and pleasure.

“Just… keep going…” 

“Didn’t plan on stopping~” Geno huffed, finally completely covering Reaper’s face to prevent him from talking, quite possibly even breathing, inhaling sharply once he felt a tongue slip inside him. The quick motion of the taller’s tongue in his cunt made Geno squirm, his hips unknowingly taking on a methodic rock, Reaper’s grip on his thighs guiding the motion further. Geno’s breath quickened at the way Reaper worked at his pussy, giving in completely to the affection. The heat in his core swirled around his body, making him feel light headed with arousal. Reaper dragged his tongue along the inner wall, pressing firmly to cause Geno’s body to tense, his skull ducking down as he let out a low moan, placing a hand on Reaper’s skull in a vague attempt to force him deeper, pushing his hips down even more. 

Geno’s impending climax churned inside him, building up with each press and stroke of his cunt. His voice seemed to follow with it, small whined and moans slipped out with each rock of his hips. He bit into the side of his thumb in an attempt to silence him, but was ill successful as Reaper continued. Geno cursed under his breath at the amount of noise he was allowing out of his mouth, but his mind quickly neglected that frustration once he felt his peak cascade over him. A buzzing euphoria consumed him, his voice going completely unchecked as a loud moan reverberated in the room. Geno leaned back a bit, supporting himself by placing a hand behind him, although his arm shook slightly in the haze of his orgasm. He hummed pleasantly as Reaper drank him up thoroughly like a sweet ambrosia, taking his time to savor the taste of his lover’s climax. The smaller shifted back to finally release Reaper’s voice from its temporary suspension, unsurprised by the smirk gracing his face. 

“Couldn’t think of a greater treat than the taste of your cunt on my tongue~” Reaper spoke with a seductive allure that would have almost convinced Geno to simply fall into him, but the meaning of those seemingly pretty words didn’t escape Geno at all, making him hold a bit of cockiness while sitting on his husband.

“Like you’d ever forget it,” 

“Never~” Reaper left a slow kiss on the other’s clit, still looking up at Geno as he did it, switching to a soft nip onto the sensitive bud, pleased with the jolt he felt in Geno, “Now I think I’ve been sufficiently shut up, how about we continue this with you in your proper place underneath me, hmm~?” In a swift motion, without even allotting time for Geno to respond, Reaper lifted Geno’s legs up, pinning him down onto the other side of the couch, his legs propped up onto Reaper’s shoulders. Geno didn’t say anything even once he composed himself, only looking into his husband’s hungry gaze with nearly equal desire. With a smirk, Reaper trailed sweet kisses down his inner thigh, hearing a hum from the smaller, not a hint of objection found in his voice, “That’s a good girl~” Reaper finally leaned down to steal a kiss from his husband, ecstatic at the eager reciprocation.


	3. Humiliation/Thigh Riding -- Afterdeath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based around a College AU.

Geno looked up from his notebook, unsurprised by seeing Reaper mindlessly looking in his direction. With a sigh, he tapped the eraser end of his pencil harshly in front of Reaper, causing him to blink, snapping back into some semblance of awareness. 

“Are you even trying to focus?”

“How could I possibly focus when I have you in my presence, angel?” 

“Cute, now come on, didn’t you want me to talk you through the problem?”

“I think I’d have better luck if you were on my side of the table, love,” Geno scoffed lightly, rolling his eyelight at his boyfriend, but in all honesty, didn’t have the patience to negotiate with him. Compliantly, he stood up from his chair and took a seat beside the taller in the booth across the table, not really objecting too much to the proximity. The smaller skeleton was about to address the notebook in front of them before he heard Reaper clear his throat, and looked up to see Reaper pointing down at his lap, a knowing smirk gracing his face. 

“Really?” Geno rose a figurative brow, although was once again left unsurprised. 

“Not gonna indulge in the contact a bit? We haven’t had much time to just spend together, angel,”

“You know why, Reaper. Neither of us need the distraction, but…” Geno glanced away as he ducking his skull down a bit, sighing, “I suppose we could for a bit, so long as you stay focused,”

“We’ll see~” Geno scoffed once again but smiled at his boyfriend’s vague teasing, shifting over to be sitting on the other’s lap, tensing once Reaper tightly wrapped his arms around the other. Although, the smaller visibly relaxed soon after, feeling Reaper nestle his skull into the crook of his neck. Reaper hummed lowly as he relished in the touch of his partner, ignoring the chuckle he heard from Geno as he brought a hand up to cup the side of the taller’s skull. 

“Ready to pay attention now?” Geno leaning his skull into his partner’s, feeling a light kiss on his neck. 

“I’m always paying attention to you~”

“I’m sure,” Reaper chuckled faintly, experimentally nipping at Geno’s vertebra, forcing a sharp breath into the smaller as he maintained fairly level composure, letting it out slowly as he eased up, “Gods, you are so lucky we’re in the corner, I would beat your ass if anyone saw us,”

“Aww babe, you know you’d be enjoying yourself far too much for that to happen,” A pale blue color hastily took over the smaller’s face, his face turning away in an attempt to hide it.

“Bold of you to assume, I’d let you do anything to me that I’d… enjoy,” The insinuation certainly didn’t elude the pair, giving Reaper the idea of continuing their roundabout teasing. 

“Is that so~?” The taller allowed for one of his hands to slip down experimentally, quickly noticing the vague glare the other shot at him. 

“Don’t test that, Reaper,” 

“Well now you got me interested?” 

“What will it take for you to be interested in your schoolwork?”

“Humor me for a moment and we’ll see,” Geno rose a brow in intrigue, glancing around them shortly before quietly, muttering a curt ‘fine’. With a confident smirk, Reaper maneuvered the smaller to just be seated on one of his legs, continuing the ministration on his neck from before. The smaller jumped slightly at the subtle bounce of Reaper’s leg, quickly realizing what his boyfriend was aiming to do, but remained silently compliant for the time being. Geno spited himself for subconsciously finding arousal in subtle motion, blushing once he felt his magic coalesce around his bones, knowing full well Reaper would be able to tell. Geno bit back a retort from the low chuckle he heard from his partner, hoping if he just bites back any reaction at all, Reaper would find it vain to continue. Of course this was Reaper he was talking about and the moment Geno showed so much of a hint of a reaction, there would be no stopping the other from continuing. A curse escaped the smaller as he finally keeled and turned around, straddling Reaper’s femur and glaring at him sharply. 

“You’re a fuckin’ tease,”

“That’s nothing new, love,” Reaper playfully pinched Geno’s chin to lift his skull up a bit, that smirk that Geno despised and desired so much persisting like before. In a fit of sexual frustration, Geno buried his skull into the crook of the other’s neck, wanting to bury his shame along with it. “Aww, angel, I’ve hardly done anything and you’re already so pent up,” Geno scoffed against Reaper’s shoulder, cupping a hand roughly along the opposite side of his skull to mutter near his ear.

“Just… just be quiet and let me take care of this...” Geno gently rocked his hips, wanting to feel at least minimal stimulation between his thighs, still consciously having to remember not to make this shameful display too obvious. The taller wrapped his arms around the latter’s torso, slipping a hand into his shirt to trail down the small of his back, chuckling as he mimicked Geno’s speech against his skull.

“And pass up the chance of shaming you while you straddle me in a weak attempt to satisfy yourself?” The hand cupping Reaper’s skull notably tensed, lightly clawing at the taller’s neck, evidently causing him to wince slightly as Geno glared up at him. 

“Don’t.” With a burst of cockiness from Geno’s spiteful behaviour, Reaper roughly grabbed the hand against his neck, squeezing it as a warning of his capability to over power the smaller easily, even if they were in a public setting. 

“You sure you don’t want me calling you filthy things as you damn near trying to fuck me in public? I know you’re enjoying this as much as I am~” Geno bit his lower lip, feeling a rush of submissiveness take him from Reaper’s tone of voice, not finding it in him to deny any of what his boyfriend said, “Do you want to get caught? So people can see how much of a whore you are~?” Geno whined, biting down into the fabric of Reaper’s clothes to stifle himself, his hips still rolling slowly against the other, only proving the taller’s point, “Show them how every part of you belongs to me~?” Reaper spoke quieter, his voice a low possessive rumble, sending chills up the smaller’s spine, “Or do you just want to keep going with the looming threat of being seen over us?” 

Geno refused to agree, but his silence was enough for Reaper to know it was all true, not that that was anything new to either of them: Much to Geno’s disappointment, his turn ons aren’t something he has been able to hid from the other with Reaper being able to read him like an open book. Geno’s face was brightly colored in shame but it heated his whole body all the same, his core tightening at the idea of achieving climax, “You know, angel, if you want to cum so badly, all you had to do was ask and I could treat you like the slut you are~” The beg that scrapped at his throat was bit back for the sake of Geno’s lingering self-respect, if at all, although he so badly wanted for Reaper to just fuck him there and now. 

“...shut up…” The smaller hissed, the words slurred from his distracted mind, “Let’s just go back to your room already…”

“Don’t want me to take you right here?” Reaper’s grip around the other tightened just a bit, but Geno willed himself to push against the latter’s chest, attempting to draw the line on how far they’d go. 

“No, I’d rather you not have to carry me out of here and have to explain why,” 

“Think you can even walk out the way you are now~?” Geno paused, experimentally trying to raise up but feeling his legs give under him, his face burning brighter if possible as he pressed it against Reaper’s neck again to hide himself. 

“No…” 

“Alright angel, I’ll take care of it,” With a light kiss on the smaller’s temple, Reaper moved Geno to the space beside him in the booth, seeing a pathetic helpless expression on Geno’s face from the embarrassment and frustration he felt: It almost made Reaper feel bad. Almost. Pulling his eyes away from his boyfriend for a moment, he packed everything from the table up, swinging both their backpacks around his shoulder before walking back to Geno to pick him up in his arms, “It’s fine, I’ll just tell them you weren’t feeling well,” The taller muttered a quiet reassurance against Geno’s skull, noticing the other nod faintly, although it didn’t do much to make him less ashamed of his position in the other’s arms. Knowing what will happen after though, still flared a deep yearning for the other, evident in the excited spark in the smaller’s eyelight, which was more than clearly received by the other.


	4. Oviposition/Breeding -- FreshInk

“F-fresh… hmn…” Ink’s breath was staggered as tears pooled in his sockets. It was clear he was holding back a whine in pain, although Fresh attempted to make this as painless as possible: Attempted, although not guaranteed. The parasitic skeleton rocked his hips a little to be an iota deeper into the artist’s surprisingly wet cunt. Ink was certainly eager before although didn’t entirely grasp what he had gotten himself into.

“I’ll go slow…” Fresh muttered against Ink’s skull, still rocking his hips lightly, being sure Ink is prepared for him. With only a faint nod, Fresh focused on the first, groaning as he felt the magic form and deposit into Ink’s womb. The artist felt the very notable stretch from the likely fist-sized egg as it strained his entrance, going tense at the feeling but letting off a breath once it was inside him. “Good job Ink…” Fresh continued to mutter sweet words to Ink as the pain seemed to persist for a bit, alongside undeniable pleasure from being filled in such manner and with the thought of being full of more.

Fresh continued this pattern a few more times, taking it slow as he still saw Ink tense with each egg he laid. After about six eggs were carefully fed into the artist, Fresh finally saw Ink’s stomach bulge a bit, the eggs pressing against one another and pushing on the pseudo flesh of his torso. The multi hued magic of Ink’s ecto was barely translucent, although allowed the eggs inside him to be seen, making Fresh happy with the result so far. Ink has been very cooperative given he’s gonna play host for a bunch of young parasites, although his soullessness leaves him immune to the little ones.

“Just a few more...you’re doing so good…” Fresh nuzzled happily into Ink’s neck, hearing a faint hum in response, the arms that were tightly gripping the back of Fresh’s shirt turned into a far more warming, enveloping hold, the gentle nuzzle against Ink’s skull was easily reciprocated even with the distracting pain.

Another was pushed into Ink’s cunt, the stretch has already been adjusted to, although now the eggs strained his torso even more, causing another lingering pain to fester inside him. It was certainly more than his body was used to, but he knew he had to just wait it out.

Another pushed into his already full womb, pressing up against the previously inserted ovum, pushing even more on his insides. Something sickeningly pleasurable arose from being filled over his capacity, drawing a long yet quiet moan from Ink. “Last one…” Ink nodded numbly, almost anticipating the feeling of another egg joining the rest. The pressure built even more inside him, unknowingly pushing on all the points inside him that only made him wet with arousal.

“Ah~ fresh~ I’m… close~” Ink’s voice was spoken with great effort, but his eyelight still shifted into a pink heart, now wanting so badly to achieve his climax with Fresh still inside him.

“Ssh, almost done,” Once the last one was inside Ink, Ink felt a methodical rock from Fresh, his dick now rolling in and out of him, disturbing the eggs inside, causing them to shift around and push inside of Ink in every way possible. It was slow but to Ink it was downright euphoric, his climax scraping at him as Fresh persisted with the motion.

“Ah~ ah~ fre.. Fresh~ ah~” It didn’t take long for Fresh to finally cum inside, flooding Ink with a wave of heat, coinciding with the pressure, easily tipping Ink over the edge, making him grip Fresh tightly as he came as well. Ink panted heavily as the orgasmic feeling ebbed from him, and even after Fresh pulled out, the feeling of being filled never escaped him, making him hum blissfully. Fresh readjusted his shorts and moved down to lay a hand on Ink’s torso, the feeling of each egg pushing against his hand making him smile slightly before laying his forehead against it. Ink was lost in a haze post-orgasm, his energy entirely drained from him although he just mustered the will to lift his head up to spare a glance at Fresh.

“Jus’ gotta wait a bit now,” Ink sighed at the reminder that he would be in that ‘condition’ for however long the eggs needed to be incubated: not that he could remember the time anyway. His head fell back once again with the exhaustion from before finally catching up to him.


End file.
